Orn Free Taa
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Ryloth | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = His Excellency | bijnaam = | functie = Senator | species = Twi’lek | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,93 meter | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Geel | wapen = | vervoer = Hoversled | affiliatie = Galactic Republic | era = }} Orn Free Taa was de controversiële Twi’lek Senator in de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic. Hoewel Free Taa zelf baadde in de rijkdom en droomde van persoonlijke macht, was hij een voorstander van de Galactic Republic en leidde hij onderzoeken naar corruptie en slavenhandel. Biografie Orn Free Taa was een grote Rutian Twi’lek van 1,93 meter groot. Taa had vier Lekku in plaats van de gebruikelijke twee en deze bijzondere eigenschap vergrootte zijn invloed op Ryloth waar hij al snel aasde op de functie van Senator als belastingsontvanger. Orn Free Taa volgde uiteindelijk Chom Frey Kaa op als Senator. Zijn politieke tegenstander was toen Cham Syndulla die hij verweet alleen geïnteresseerd te zijn in macht. Orn Free Taa had connecties met Jabba the Hutt maar deze contacten werden mogelijk later opgezegd. thumb|left|250px|Orn Free Taa Al snel bleek Free Taa een prooi voor de decadentie en hedonistische leefwereld van corrupte politici in de Galactic Senate. Taa hield van zeldzame en exotische dingen, al was hij verre van een kunstkenner. Hij geloofde enkel dat het tonen van zulke dingen zijn invloed kon vergroten. Hoewel Orn Free Taa erg corpulent was voor een Twi’lek hield hij ervan om worden bijgestaan door knappe vrouwelijke Twi’leks en vooral door de zeldzamere Lethan Twi’leks. Orn Free Taa verplaatste zich meestal via een Hoversled omdat zijn gewicht een vlotte beweging hinderde. Orn Free Taa voelde zich snel thuis op Coruscant en gaf een aantal feestjes die hem al snel aan een contactlijst van kennissen hielpen. Free Taa werd de leider van de Rim Faction, een groep van Senators uit de Outer Rim. Zo stelde Free Taa onder andere Mas Amedda voor als kandidaat voor de functie van Vice Chair of the Galactic Senate in 33 BBY. Free Taa verdedigde wanneer nodig zijn volk en thuisplaneet en wou zeker iemand anders helpen, indien er ook wat voor hemzelf te verdienen viel. Als lid van het Appriations Committee en het Allocations Committee was Orn Free Taa betrokken bij het onderzoek dat werd gevoerd naar de mogelijke corruptie van Finis Valorum. Orn Free Taa was één van de Senators die de link tussen Finis Valorum en familiebezit op Eriadu aan het licht bracht in de verduistering van financiën. thumb|250px|Orn Free Taa & Pampy De afzetting van Finis Valorum en de verkiezing van Palpatine als Supreme Chancellor bekeek Free Taa als een persoonlijke overwinning. Maar sindsdien nam de invloed van Free Taa als Senator af hoewel zijn rijkdom toenam. Palpatine luisterde minder en minder naar zijn assistenten en Free Taa’s uitgesproken mening over de Galactic Republic deed sommige van zijn vroegere bondgenoten overlopen naar de CIS. Free Taa was ook een tegenstander van de terugtrekking van Corellia uit de Galactic Senate tijdens de Separatist Crisis. Free Taa ging zich meer en meer toeleggen op de bureaucratie. Zo ontdekte hij een slavenhandel waarmee verschillende Senators te maken hadden. Maar de acties berokkenden hem meestal zelf meer schade toe dan anderen. Orn Free Taa werd tenslotte door Palpatine gekozen om te zetelen in het Loyalist Committee. Free Taa was een voorstander van de Military Creation Act en riep na de aanslag op Padmé Amidala op tot ogenblikkelijke actie. Clone Wars Free Taa bleef de Galactic Republic en Palpatine dienen tijdens de Clone Wars. Hij fungeerde als diplomaat in de Battle of Ryloth toen Mace Windu de steun nodig had van zijn voormalige rivaal Cham Syndulla. Free Taa beloofde echter dat de Republic niet op Ryloth zou blijven en Syndulla beloofde op zijn beurt geen enkele macht te willen naar zich toetrekken. Beide Twi'leks gooiden het op een akkoord en stonden zij aan zij tijdens de feestelijkheden die naar aanleiding van de bevrijding van hun planeet werd gehouden. Free Taa was ook één van de Senators die Satine Kryze escorteerde van Mandalore naar Coruscant tijdens de crisis met de Death Watch. Toen een moordenaar Satine in het vizier was, werden alle Senators door Obi-Wan Kenobi getest op medeplichtigheid, maar Free Taa bleek onschuldig te zijn, aangezien Tal Merrick de dader bleek te zijn. Orn Free Taa werd tijdens de reddingsoperatie van Ziro the Hutt op Coruscant door Cad Bane gebruikt als pasmunt voor de Hutt. Nadat Ziro was uitgeleverd, probeerde Free Taa nog snel Clone Troopers achter de Bounty Hunters aan te sturen, maar dat mocht kon baten. Orn Free Taa ontving Palpatine na zijn ontvoering tijdens de Battle of Coruscant, waar hij tijdens de ontvangst even tegen Jar Jar Binks botste. Wat er na de Clone Wars met Orn Free Taa gebeurde, was niet geweten. Aides thumb|250px|Orn Free Taa met zijn assistenten Orn Free Taa liet zich bijstaan door Senatorial Aides zoals alle Senators. Hij liet zich bijstaan rond 32 BBY door twee mensen, een vrouw en een man. Rond diezelfde periode rekende Orn Free Taa ook een onbekende vrouwelijke Lethan Twi’lek en een onbekende mannelijke Twi’lek tot zijn assistenten, net als een onbekende zilveren TC Protocol Droid. Daarna liet Orn Free Taa zich assisteren door Pampy en Supi. Achter de Schermen *Jerome Blake speelde in ‘TPM’ de rol van Free Taa. In ‘AotC’ speelde Matt Rowan de rol. *Phil LaMarr sprak de stem in van Free Taa voor The Clone Wars. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Liberty on Ryloth **Hostage Crisis **Voyage of Temptation **Senate Spy **Sphere of Influence **The Zillo Beast Strikes Back **Corruption **Heroes on Both Sides **Pursuit of Peace **Senate Murders Bron *Orn Free Taa in de Databank *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Palpatine forms Loyalist Committee op HoloNet News *Corellia Closes Borders op HoloNet News *Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia category:Twi'leks category:Galactic Republic Senators